The invention relates to the providing of air spoiler means on a front moulding on motor vehicles with an integrated bumper, wherein portions of the front bumper moulding are designed so that these portions can be swung out or extended to act as air spoilers.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,003,568 discloses a front moulding for motor vehicles, in which a middle portion is designed so that it can be pivoted forward in order provide special protection for pedestrians.
In contrast to this showing, the present invention develops a front moulding s that under specific driving conditions, its configuration can be changed so as to improve the driving properties of a vehicle equipped with it.
More particularly, a front moulding of a motor vehicle according to the instant invention, has lateral portions located ahead of the front vehicle wheels and designed as moveable air spoiler elements.
The air spoilers of the instant invention acting in conjunction with a central lowered underfloor moulding surface of the vehicle provide a most efficient air flow behavior on the underside of the vehicle.
Advantageously, a particularly inconspicuous appearance can be obtained if by having the movable spoiler elements surrounded laterally on the outside by fixed parts of the front moulding.
The invention provides for either pivoting of the spoilers about a transverse axis of the vehicle from a retracted to an extended position or obliquely guiding the spoilers in downwardly and outwardly extending guides to their extended position.
In the retracted position the spoilers blend in to the front bumper moulding so as to be relatively unnoticeable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purposes of illustration only, plural embodiments in accordance with the present invention, and wherein: